


Loyalty

by nothing_but_a_comedy (orphan_account)



Category: DC Extended Universe, Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Beating, Blood and Gore, Death, Electrocution, F/M, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Reader Death, Sad Ending, Stabbing, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nothing_but_a_comedy
Summary: This was requested by someone on tumblr. Joker's partner gets kidnapped by rival gang members. They try to torture his partner in order to gain information on his criminal plans. Will Joker make it in time to save his partner?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/Reader, Arthur Fleck/You, Joker (DCU)/Reader, Joker/Original Female Character(s), Joker/Reader, Joker/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t the happiest thing to read but hopefully you can appreciate it in some way. Also I would like to state that I obviously do not condone any of the violence depicted in this. This is just the fucked up world of Gotham, people. That’s life.

It was a rainy day in Gotham and you were less aware of your surroundings than you should have been as you dodged the people rushing past you on the sidewalk. It was bad enough that you were running late, you didn’t need to get soaked from the downpour of rain as well. It was an important planning day for your family of clowns; almost a year has passed since you started working for the clown prince of crime, and the heist that he was about to pull off would make you all relatively wealthy and help him seize control of yet another section of the city. Today was the day that you pitch your big idea to everyone about how exactly he was going to pull this off, so you were lost in your thoughts and nervousness as you hurried down the street to get to his hideaway.

Your mind drifted to the thought of _him_ … Joker. The man who you admired so much and were eager to join after the riots you watched on TV a year ago. You never expected nor wanted it to happen in the first place, but you quickly fell in love with him after just months of working with him. There was no doubt that you were his most loyal and trustworthy follower, and he had told you on more than one occasion that you were the only one he could trust to get jobs done efficiently. He may have been someone that wasn’t keen on the idea of ‘love,’ but you knew that he at least cared for you more than he ever cared for his followers. And even more than that, Joker trusted you, and that trust wasn’t won easily. Joker was the kind of man who’d kill someone who betrays him without hesitation.

“I can always count on you, Y/N,” he’d joke whenever you did an exceptional job.

Every time he said those words, he’d be proving a point to one his disloyal followers before killing them in front of everyone. Although you knew that he said it to make a point not to cross him, you yearned for the day that he would tell you how much he appreciated you in private, as a sincere compliment rather than a subtle threat.

Your mind raced as you thought of how proud he would be of this particular plan you came up with for the heist. You always craved his approval, even if it only consisted of a handful of words directed towards you fleetingly. Joker was a man who rarely expressed his feelings, and he was not one to care about being polite. You knew that a word of praise or gratitude here and there meant a lot coming from him.

You were so lost in your thoughts of the man that you didn’t notice a van screeching to an abrupt stop beside you. It was too late for you to scream for help before hands grabbed your body and you were knocked unconscious from an unknown force against your head.

You woke up with a jolt, your nerves feeling like they were on fire and your head aching like it was being crushed by an invisible force. Pulses of pain shot through your body as you gained consciousness, and you made a move to grab your head in agony, only to realize that your hands were tied to a chair that you now noticed you were sitting on.

Along with your bound hands, you noticed your feet were shackled to the legs of the chair as well. Panic gripped your body and you struggled against the restraints, your eyes whipped back and forth across the room in order to make sense of where you were. As you glanced around the unrecognizable room, your gaze fell on a large, bulky man who was watching you with sick amusement written all over his face.

The color drained from your face as you came to the conclusion that you had been kidnapped by this intimidating man and you knew that the only reason this would happen to you is because of your affiliation with Joker. Still, you decided it would be better to attempt to talk yourself out of this situation.

“Please,” you whimpered. “I don’t know who you are or why I am here. You can let me go, and I won’t tell anyone this happened.”

The man chuckled darkly before walking towards your helpless body, stopping in front of you.

“You know exactly why you’re here, Y/N” he spat.

Not at all surprised that the man knew your name, you twisted your face in mock confusion, ready to play coy if it meant you getting out of here, but the man’s fist connected with the left side of your jaw in a sickening crunch before you could get any words out. Your face stung and you choked on the blood filling your mouth.

Two other men entered the room as you coughed, blood dribbling down your chin. One of them laughed and gestured to the guy that hit you.

“Damn, you started without us? Remember, we need answers before we break our new guest.”

The two men approached a nearby table, opening cases of what looked like surgeon’s tools. Your heart dropped as you realized that the men would soon be torturing you for information about Joker’s plans. You guessed that these men were part of one of Joker’s competing gangs, and they were trying to stop him before he gained power over another territory in Gotham. With each revelation, you knew you wouldn’t be getting out of here in one piece if you didn’t try to fight back in some way.

“You” –your voice cracked with fear– “you’ve got the wrong person. I just work at an office. I’m nobody.”

Yet again you were punched by the first man; you definitely felt something break this time, and you cried out in immense pain.

“Shut up!” the man shouted, your blood dripping down his hand as he cradled it for a moment.

The two other men finished laying out the tools they had brought into the room, and through the glaze of tears in your eyes, you saw one of them approach you with a drill, while the other held a weapon that was foreign to you but equally as scary. The man holding the drill sneered as he held the tool above your bound hands.

“You’re going to need to save your voice if you want to make it out of here alive. Now we’ll make this real simple. Tell us when and how Joker is planning to take our territory, and we’ll let you die quickly and painlessly.”

Your eyes glared holes into the man’s skull, and you spat some of your blood on his face. The man looked enraged as he swiped your blood off your face, chuckling humorlessly.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?”

Without another word, you felt the drill being jammed down into your right arm, quickly carving a neat hole in your skin. You let out a blood-curdling scream, and before you passed out from the pain, you chanted one mantra in your head: _Joker will come for me._

You had been at the mercy of your captors for almost three days; you were tortured in new and horrendous ways each time new gang members entered the room. You knew exactly what you could have told them to save yourself from this agony, but you would never do that the people who you now considered your family. You would never do that to _him_ – the man who you knew was going to save you soon.

Your captors weren’t wrong in picking you as their target for interrogation. With you out of the picture, Joker lost one of his greatest assets –you knew every detail about all of his operations, and now he had also been setback because you were integral to his next plan. Although he could let you die without risking too much, you knew that he would at least try to find you. After all the two of you have been through together and the extreme loyalty you have shown him, he would not leave you in the hands of your kidnappers. At least you _hoped_ so.

This thought was the only thing getting you through the horrifying experience you were having. Their torture was relentless, and on the third day, you were sure you were suffering from a fatal amount of blood loss. It was getting harder for you to keep track of time, it was difficult to breathe, and all you yearned for was sleep. Your life hung by a thread, but you never gave into their demands. You would die before betraying the man that you had recklessly fallen in love with.

Time slowed as your mind and body turned numb from the onslaught of abuse you have endured. Just as your last shred of hope was being electrocuted out of you, you heard several gunshots ring throughout the building. The men in the room with you scattered, drawing their weapons at the sound.

The lights flickered off and the room was plunged into darkness. You were fading in and out of consciousness as you heard several gunshots. Shouts and thuds echoed through the room. You fought to keep your eyes open and your mind alert; you noticed the lights were back on before you saw several of Joker’s followers shooting down the men who had tortured you. As more bodies hit the floor, the remaining man standing closest to you pulled his gun to your head.

“Drop your weapons or else you’ll have wasted the trip here!” The followers slowly put down their guns, knowing their orders were to keep you safe and rescue you. In an instant, you heard a sudden gurgling sound coming from the man beside you as his gun clattered to the floor. Turning your head gently, you saw Joker, blood splattered on his face as he was shoving one of the sharp torture devices into the man’s neck and letting him fall next to his discarded gun.

Joker panted as he rushed over to you, untying your hands and feet from the chair you were in. He barked orders at his followers to check the building for reinforcements, and then he looked into your eyes with trepidation.

“Y/N. We thought we had lost you.” There was a somber look on Joker’s face as he saw the state you were in.

You struggled to breathe or think, but you knew that you were happy to see him once more.

Feeling the need to reassure him of your allegiance to his cause, your strangled voice cried out, “I didn’t tell them any–”

“Hush, Y/N. I know you’d never betray me.” His face morphed into one of childlike happiness as he exhaled, “I can always count on you.”

He cupped your face with one hand and you could have sworn a tear slid down his face, mixing with the blood to create a bloodied tear stain on his makeup. You faintly wondered what could possibly make this dangerous man cry, but your mind didn’t dwell on that as you quickly registered what he confessed to you. You stared at Joker incredulously with awe etched on your face.

The bittersweet stare that the two of you were sharing was soon interrupted by one of his followers running into the room. “Sir, more of their men are on the way, we need to leave _now_!”

Joker’s voice cracked a bit, “Y-yeah. I’m right behind you guys. Get the car started while you wait for me.”

The follower’s eyes flickered between the two of you in hesitation. “But sir, we need–”

“I said go!” Joker yelled out at the flinching follower before they rushed out of the room.

You may have had several head injuries, but you weren’t unable to understand the look of sadness on Joker’s face and what it meant for you. You felt it in your body as your heart was starting to beat insanely fast.

“Joker,” you muttered. You struggled to get your words out as your brain lost track of what you wanted to say. “Please… don’t. Don’t leave me here to–”

“Shhh…” he whispered. His hands came up to either side of your face, resting on your cheeks. “Smile, Y/N. It’ll all be over soon.”

His thumbs pulled the corners of your mouth up into a sick smile. Joker’s unsettling grin was the last thing you saw before succumbing to the darkness.


End file.
